1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tray locking device, particularly to a tray locking device of an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
As computers become more developed, types of information handled by computers also continue to grow, and demand for storage space becomes increasingly higher. Since optical disc s have the advantages of low price, portability, large storage capacity, ease of storing, long storage time, and protection for data from damage, they have gradually replaced traditional magnetic storage media and become an indispensible optical storage medium for people in the modern age. With the rise in popularity of optical discs, optical disc drives that are used to read optical discs have also become an indispensible electronic product in our life.
Generally speaking, an optical disc drive is equipped inside with an optical head, and uses transmission parts such as lead screws to drive the optical head back and forth, which allows the optical head to read an optical disc carried on the tray. Aside from the above-mentioned lead screws and other transmission parts, an optical disc drive also has inside it a tray locking device in order to lock the tray in place, and release and eject the tray from the optical disc drive upon an ejection command, which allows a user to place or retrieve the optical disc.
In conventional optical disc drives, the locking and releasing of a tray are typically controlled by an electromagnetic plunger or a motor. However, disposing too many parts within the optical disc drive takes up space thereof, compromises the potential for the optical disc drive to be light and thin, and increases the production cost.